iron_throne_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Arthur Crakehall
Arthur Crakehall, Lord of House Crakehall of Crakehall and Master of War is a man not quite in his prime, but not quite past it either. After a regency from the age of nine, he took his place as the Lord of Crakehall and has ruled a peaceful lordship ever since, excepting the wars that he has gone off to command and fight in, leaving bloodied and ecstatic. Appearance At the ripe age of forty-two, Arthur Crakehall is not quite the young buck he once was. Despite that, Crakehall has maintained his health and his robust, Crakehall features. Brown locks adorn his head and face, and his eyes are a stoic brown that shimmer with a hint of green in some light. Just barely shallow enough to not impact it, a scar runs down his right eye, one of the less beneficial trophies he had taken home during Durran's Defiance. History Born to Ser Jory Crakehall, the younger brother of Lord Raymond Crakehall, Arthur's chance at becoming the Lord of his prestigious house was minimal at best. Two years later, Rayond, always a bachelor, abdicated his post to his younger brother and joined the Queensguard. Now, Jory Crakehall, the third son of strong lord, was lord rather prematurely. Jory held this post for seven years, only three of which remained at home, with Arthur his new heir apparent. In 247 AC, shortly after Arthur's ninth nameday, Jory died in the last great offensive of the War of Unification. His wife, Lady Falyse Crakehall, became the Lady Regent, with some advice from Ser Jasper Crakehall, Jory's younger (and only living) brother. The regency of the young Lord Arthur Crakehall passed with next to no issue under the hand of a wise woman and a strong man, and after a year of joint regency the two married each other, though Ser Jasper never tried to claim the lordship for himself. in 254 AC, Arthur Crakehall reached his sixteenth nameday, and as such no longer needed regents. His mother and his new father stepped back from his lordship, and immediately stepped back forward as he rode off to celebrate by attending the Tourney of Driftmark. In this tourney, he was elimated second-to-last in the Melee and was knighted by his new father for his valor and skill. At that same tourney, Lord Arthur met a Lannisport Lannister by the name of Alys, and fell madly in love. The entire next year was full of teenage prose sent to Lannisport constantly, until he married her the next year, after recieving the consent of her father. She gave birth four times over the next five years, and their marriage was peaceful and contented. The fourth birth was a surprise, as not only was it a breach birth, it was a breach birth to twins. Both twins survived, though Alys Lannister died in the birthing. Arthur never remarried, and would always miss the woman that he had loved so young. His mourning lasted two years, until he finally forced himself to buck up, and return to the study of governance and fighting. He won the melee at the Tourney of the Hook in 263 AC, once more increasing his renown as a warrior and strategist, before returning back to the Crakehall and not leaving the Westerlands for some time. He held command in the Westermen host during Durran's defiance, aiding with the assault on Highgarden and later the battles in the Riverlands, after he had taken his fill from the Reachmen's coffers. In the Duel of Dragons, Arthur contributed ships from the Crakehall fleet to aid the Westermen, and held command among the Westermen sent to fight, ending the day of the Slaughter of Scarwood covered from head to toe in the sticky red lifeblood of himself and his enemies, with Boar's Bite thirst for traitor's blood summarily quenched. For his service, Lord Arthur was made Master of Wars, a warning to any Targaryen that might want to stir trouble among the forces of the Crown again, and his son Ser Stefan Crakehall began managing the day-to-day affairs of the Crakehall with his wife, Mina Florent, and the assistance of Ser Jasper once more. Timeline * 238 AC: Arthur is born to Ser Jory and Lady Falyse Crakehall * 244 AC: The War of Unification begins. The now Lord Jory Crakehall leaves to command Westerlands forces in the fighting. * 247 AC: Lord Jory Crakehall falls in the last days of fighting. Arthur becomes the Lord of Crakehall at the age of nine. * 254 AC: Arthur Crakehall reaches the age of majority and takes total control of his lands, his mother's regency withdrawn. * 254 AC: Arthur distinguishes himself at the Tourney of Driftmark and is knighted by Ser Jasper Crakehall, a warrior famous for his strength and skill. * 255 AC: Arthur marries Alys Lannister of Lannisport. * 260 AC: Alys Lannister dies in childbirth. * 263 AC: Arthur further distinguishes himself as a warrior, winning the melee at the Tourney of the Hook. * 270 AC: Lord Arthur leads a portion of the Westerman host during Durran's Defiance, showing his skill at command and taking a scar to the face in the process. * 276 AC: For his support and the exceedingly helpful use of his skill at battlefield command during the Duel of Dragons, Arthur Crakehall was made Master of Wars. Recent Events Family Family Tree Household NPC's * Ser Stefan Crakehall - Gift: Authoritative - Negative: N/A * Alys Crakehall - Gift: Fertility - Negative: N/A * Ser Ronnel of the Red Lake - Gift: Altruist - Negative: N/A References Category:Westerlander Category:Westerosi Category:House Crakehall Category:Knight Category:Valyrian Steel Category:The Small Council